The object of this invention relates to a new and useful method of adapting a solid round wood cylinder forming a handle to a wire shaft hook remover tool and showing how a handle and a wire shaft are associated with each other with a novelty tool resulting.
The selection of wood cylinders for this invention as adaptable to perform the needs, and certain other more specific objects will appear hereinafter .